Thinking About You
by ElleKaye
Summary: Emily can't stop thinking about JJ. She dreams about her every night. Too bad JJ doesn't feel the same way... or does she?
1. Dreams

My every waking moment is consumed by thoughts of her. I am tormented by my dreams of having her here beside me in bed. I picture her lying there, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow like spun gold, a slight smile creasing the corners of her lips, and I imagine how it must feel to be so close to her that I can feel every movement, hear every heartbeat. I imagine myself holding her so tightly that I could never let go.

"Jennifer..." I said softly, still in that half sleeping, half awake state.

"Babe, we gotta get up, we have to be at work in an hour," she replied in the same soft voice.

Almost as if it were right on cue, my alarm started ringing, snapping me out of my reverie. "Damn it," I muttered to myself, annoyed that I had been woken from my pleasant dream in order to drag myself to work.

I remained in that mood while getting ready and while driving to work, wishing I could go back to bed and back to my dream land, where JJ was mine and I hers, and I felt so happy that I could burst.

As soon as I saw her, I couldn't help but smile to myself. She looked gorgeous today, as she always did. The early morning sunlight streaming through the window made her hair shine with golden hues, and her sky blue blouse perfectly matched her eyes. Even though I saw her practically every day, her beauty never failed to take my breath away.

"Morning, Em," she said brightly as she passed by my desk on the way to her office.

"Morning, Jayje. You seem in a particularly good mood this morning," I replied just as brightly. The dream I had the night before was still on my mind, and seeing her and how gorgeous she looked today brought it straight to the forefront.

"You're in a good mood this morning, JJ. Someone get a little action last night?" Morgan said with a wink as he made his way to his desk.

"You could say that," JJ said with a air of knowing something that no one else did.

"So come on JJ, spill it. Who is the guy?" Morgan asked.

That one little word made my heart sink. Guy. I wasn't kidding myself. I knew JJ was straight, just like she knew I was gay, it wasn't an issue. I just always kept hoping, against hope, that one day JJ might notice the constant gazing looks I gave her, the flirting at the coffee machine, the slight touch of her hand I made when she was passing me a case file. I knew it was a long shot, but I thought maybe if she noticed those things she would realise how I really felt about her and maybe she'd realise she felt the same. If she didn't, at least she could break it to me easily, without the embarrassment of me confessing my feelings and then having to deal with the rejection.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Morgan was talking to me, even though they were both staring right at me.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Geez, Prentiss, are you awake? JJ's just revealed what happened last night and you weren't even paying attention!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about all the paperwork I have to do," I lied, forgetting for a moment that I was lying to a profiler.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. JJ, care to repeat what you just told me?"

I looked over at JJ, who by now was looking sheepish. "Uh, well, em, you see..."

"JJ had a dream about sleeping with a woman," Morgan interrupted.

"Morgan!" said JJ in a sharp tone.

"Aww come on, you would've taken at least 15 minutes to tell her."

I tried to contain my excitement at this new development and remain composed and nonchalant. "So, who was it? A movie star or something? Anyone we'd know?" I enquired.

JJ's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Uh... no, no I don't think... uh, she's... she's not even..." JJ mumbled.

"Well, what did she look like then? Was she pretty?" I was interested now. This could be a chance to find out what kind of women, if any, that JJ would go for.

"She was, um, quite tall, um... brunette... brown eyes..."

Morgan let out a snort.

"Uh, so, yeah, I have to get to my office now, so, um, guess I'll see you guys later," JJ finished and hurried to her office, almost tripping herself up on the stairs in her haste.

Morgan gave me a light jab on the arm. "You don't need to be a profiler to read that girl. I'd say you're in there, Princess."

I just laughed at him and started to walk towards my desk. But I kept thinking about what he'd just said. Could he be right? Were there more sides to JJ than what I'd already seen? I smiled to myself again. This was turning out to be an interesting day.


	2. Revelation

My eyes kept drifting to JJ's office door, which had remained closed for most of the day. She had eaten lunch in there, so I didn't get to see her for a few hours. I stayed at my desk and concentrated on my paperwork.

Just as I was getting ready to leave, a shadow fell across my desk. I looked up and found myself staring into two pools of deep blue.

"Hey, JJ. You've been pretty quiet today. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no... well, not exactly. Um, have you got a few minutes?" She looked sad, and I wondered if the jibes from Morgan earlier had got to her. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger distractedly.

"Of course I have. Listen, are you upset about what Morgan said earlier? Because I think he was just messing around with you."

"No, I'm not upset... it just got me thinking. Do you think that maybe - "

Before she could finish her thought, she was interrupted by Reid and Morgan.

"Hey, we're thinking about heading out for a few beers. Garcia's gonna come too. Do you guys wanna come?"

I looked to JJ who looked back at me with a look of "why not?" So we agreed to head out with them, although JJ pulled me aside before we left. "I still wanna talk to you later. Is that OK?"

"Sure, JJ," I replied, and we headed out to the bar.

The bar was noisy and crowded so there wasn't much opportunity to talk to JJ about whatever it was she wanted to talk about. We were greeted by a hug from Garcia and she placed a beer down on the table in front of each of us. We chatted as much as we could over the noise. I looked around to see what the rest of the team were doing. Hotch and Rossi were playing pool while Morgan was on the dancefloor showing off his moves to a crowd of girls who'd gathered around him while Reid awkwardly tried to dance along with him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Refill anyone? I'll take your silence as a yes," said Garcia and headed off to the bar.

Which just left JJ and I sitting at the table on our own.

I couldn't help noticing that she'd been slightly distant all evening, as though her mind was otherwise occupied. I wondered what she was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said with a smile.

She looked up as though I'd startled her. "Huh? I'm sorry, I was a million miles away."

"I didn't realise I was such bad company," I said sarcastically.

"No, no, it's not you. I've just had stuff on my mind today. I keep thinking about earlier. I didn't wanna tell Morgan about what had happened, but he's such a good profiler, he'd see right through any lie I tried to tell him."

I had to agree. "Yeah, he's good at what he does."

JJ had fallen silent again, and was swirling what remained of her beer around in the bottle. "You know, JJ, there's something..."

She cut me off by saying "Remember there was something..."

We smiled at each other and I gestured for her to go on.

"Remember there was something I wanted to talk to you about earlier?" I nodded. "Well, the thing is... uh... what is was... um...what I'm trying to say is... I..."

"I'm ba-ack!" said Garcia in a singsong voice. JJ sighed as though she was thinking she would never get the chance to tell me what it was she wanted to tell me. I started thinking why she didn't want to talk about this in front of Garcia. Or why, for that matter, she hadn't gone to Garcia in the first place. I mean, JJ had known her longer than she'd known me, and was closer to her.

Morgan returned from the dancefloor complete with Reid in tow and 4 phone numbers. He winked at us and we all laughed. I made a move to go to the bathroom.

"Are you OK?" JJ asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Jayje, I'm just going to the bathroom," I laughed.

"Oh, OK, I think I might come with you," she said and stood up to follow me.

We went into the bathroom which was completely empty apart from the two of us. She stood against the door as though to stop anyone else from coming in.

"JJ, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Emily, I've gotta do this now. I've been thinking about it all day and I can't keep it in anymore. So please don't hate me when I tell you this. You know that dream I had? Well, the woman I slept with was you."


	3. Taking A Chance

My jaw dropped.

JJ's face paled. "Oh God, I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry Emily, I'm so sorry, I'm gonna leave now."

JJ turned to leave, and as she opened the door I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Her breath caught in her throat.

"JJ, there's no need to apologise. I'm glad you told me. What are you sorry for anyway?"

"I shouldn't have told you about that. I shouldn't have told anyone. I'm not gay, Emily. At least I don't think I am. That's what I was trying to talk to you about earlier. Does this make me gay? I'm so confused. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"JJ, I can't decide for you whether or not you're gay. That's not my place to say. How did you feel about the dream?" I asked.

"Afterwards I felt guilty. I mean, you're my friend, and we work together..." JJ tailed off.

"But..." I prompted.

"But while I was having the dream, it was amazing. I don't think I've ever felt that way before. You were so gentle but rough at the same time. It felt...right."

"And how do you feel now?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't know if it was just that experience, you know, being with a woman like that, or whether it's you. I don't want to make things uncomfortable between us," said JJ, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry, you never could," I said smiling.

A silence fell between us.

"Uh, you know, JJ, I have my own confession to make," I said quietly.

"Oh?" She looked surprised

"Yeah... um... I'm not quite sure how to say this..."

"Don't worry Emily, I'm sure it can't be half as bad as what I just told you," she said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I replied.

At that point, Garcia burst through the door.

"There you guys are! We thought you'd taken off!"

"No, we're still here," JJ said.

"You two have been gone for a while. What on earth have you been doing in here?" she asked.

"Um, well, I wasn't feeling so good, and JJ was helping me," I lied. "I think perhaps I should go home."

"Oh, OK," Garcia said, frowning. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, Garcia, thanks though. I should be fine on my own."

"You sure? I don't mind," Garcia said.

"I could take you home, Emily. I'm pretty tired anyway, and was thinking of heading home myself," JJ offered.

"Only if you're sure you don't mind," I said.

"No of course not. Come on, let's grab our things and get going."

We followed Garcia back through to the bar, where we gathered our belongings and said our goodbyes. We got into JJ's car and started to head home. It was quiet in the car, apart from the the low sound of music coming from the car stereo. I didn't mind. I was too lost in my thoughts. I knew I couldn't push JJ into making decisions she wasn't ready to make. But I couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said, and the possibilities that could come from it.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at my place.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Jayje, I appreciate it," I said.

"No problem," she said smiling. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Guess so," I replied. "Unless..." I was chancing my luck here. "Unless...you wanna come in for a while?"

JJ smiled even wider. "I'd love to," she said, getting out of the car and following me to the door.


	4. Revelation Part 2

I opened the door and JJ and I went inside. We went through to my living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, what do you have?"

"Whiskey, vodka... I also have wine," I replied.

"A glass of white would be nice," said JJ.

I poured us each a glass of wine and joined JJ on the sofa. Her hair was hanging loosely round her face and she looked so beautiful all I wanted to do was kiss her and never stop.

JJ took a sip from her glass and let out a small sigh.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Of course I am, Em. I'm wondering what you were about to tell me earlier before we were rudely interrupted by Garcia."

I laughed. "She has a habit of turning up at inappropriate times."

JJ smiled. "So... what was it you were about to confess earlier? Have you been a bad girl, Miss Prentiss?"

My stomach lurched and I blushed deeply. "Oh God," I thought to myself, "keep talking to me that way JJ and you'll see just how bad I can be."

I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to get those thoughts out of my head. "Get it together, Prentice," I told myself. "You don't even know what she'll say to you yet and all you can think about is sex?"

"Emily?" said JJ, looking puzzled.

"Sorry," I said.

"You looked as though you were a million miles away there. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh... I... well... I was thinking about what I am about to say to you. It's going to be really hard for me to tell you this and you have to promise me that you won't hate me at the end of it all. You promise?"

JJ looked confused. "Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?"

"Please JJ, I'm begging you, I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

JJ was starting to look really confused now, and for a moment I wondered if I was doing the right thing. But, I thought to myself, its now or never and she has a right to know.

"Please tell me, Emily. Whatever it is I promise I won't hate you."

I took a deep breath. "JJ... I like you."

JJ looked surprised. She stayed silent for a moment, and then began to laugh. I didn't understand why she was laughing and the confusion must have showed in my face.

"That's what you were so worried about telling me? Em, you're so funny. I like you too. We have a great friendship," she said, continuing to laugh.

"Oh my God," I thought, "oh, she's totally got the wrong end of this."

I placed my hands lightly on her shoulders. "JJ, I don't think you understand what I mean. When I said I like you, I meant I really like you. As in more than friends," I finished, looking down at the ground.

JJ stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eye. "What do you mean, Emily?" God, I hated when she used my name like that. It was so accusatory, and it made me feel guilty. But there was no stopping now. The words came out in a rush.

"JJ, I like you so much it hurts sometimes. I can't stop thinking about you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, and funny, and you're sexy as hell," I said, blushing as I said it. "You never fail to take my breath away. I've felt this way for so long and I could never find the right time to tell you. I dream about what it would be like to be with you, to feel you next to me, to watch you sleep and wake up with you in the morning. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Jennifer."

I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Finally, after months of feeling like this, I had finally told her how I felt. It was a relief, to be honest. Now I could be open with her about my feelings and not feel ashamed or that I was hiding a guilty secret.

I looked up at JJ. She looked stunned, and on the verge of tears.

"God, JJ, I'm sorry, I've said too much." "Damn it, Prentiss," I thought, "you should've just kept your big mouth shut!"

I reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind JJ's ear. She flinched.

"Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" I asked. I leaned over to give her a hug and she pulled away. I was hurt.

"I... I'm sorry, Emily, I can't do this," she said quietly.

I tried to reassure her. "JJ, it's OK, I know you're confused right now..."

"Me? Me confused? You're the one who's been secretly eyeing up one of her colleagues!" she spat out angrily. "Seriously, Emily, did you expect me just to be OK with this? Did you think I'd just accept it and you'd get what you want?" She stood up from the couch and picked up her coat. "I have to leave now," she said.

I was crying now, the tears burning on my cheeks and stinging my eyes. "JJ, I'm sorry if I said too much, I just thought you had a right to know."

She looked at me stony faced. "I can't talk about this anymore. I'll see you at work," she said as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her, leaving me standing there, watching her drive away as more tears filled my eyes.


	5. Stronger

**A/N 1 - Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story so far! Your reviews are awesome and are making me want to carry on. : )**

**A/N 2 - Words in Italics are Emily's dream. Will things work out for JJ and Emily? Keep reading to find out!**

I watched JJ drive away until I could no longer see her, then I crashed to the floor. I felt as though she had pulled my heart from my chest and stamped all over it right in front of me. I'd never felt so hurt in my life. I could hardly breathe as I sobbed uncontrollably, each sob louder than the next and each breath I took hurt worse as I replayed the whole event over and over again in my head. I pictured her shocked face, heard her angry words ringing in my ears, and saw her blue eyes blazing with rage. When I could eventually pull myself up from the floor, I caught sight of myself in the hallway mirror. I was a train wreck. My hair was wild, my eyes scarlet and bloodshot from crying, and my cheeks stained from the tears which had flowed so freely from my eyes. I walked through to the living room, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass, and collapsed onto the sofa. I poured myself a glass and downed it in one gulp. I shuddered as the alcohol hit the pit of my stomach, but felt the warmth flow through my body and felt a bit more peaceful. I continued to drink faster than I could fill my glass, and before I knew it I'd emptied the bottle. It only made me feel worse. I stood up and my head felt fuzzy. I stumbled into the hallway, crashing into a table and knocking over a lamp on my way. I hardly noticed and continued upstairs to my bedroom. I tumbled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

_JJ and I were sitting on a park bench, watching the world go by without a care in the world. We saw families having picnics, young children feeding the ducks in the pond, and dogs jumping to catch frisbees. It was a gloriously sunny day, and everyone we saw was enjoying themselves. A young couple strolled by us hand in hand, talking and laughing. We watched them go by and smiled at each other._

_"Ah, young love. That used to be us, you know," said JJ._

_"Calling me old now, are we? Way to boost my self esteem, Jayje," I said sarcastically._

_She laughed. "You know what I mean. Young, carefree, no work or family commitments, no need to worry when the rent's due. I'd give anything to go back to those days."_

_I stood up to face her. "And give up everything you have now? Great apartment, fantastic career, and obviously and most importantly, me?" I pulled her up off the bench, wrapped my arms round her and swung her around a few times, making her laugh. When I put her down, we pulled each other close and kissed each other for what felt like a lifetime, only stopping for breath._

_JJ leaned back slightly and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Emily Prentiss," she said._

_I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And I love you, Jennifer Jareau."_

My alarm beeped and I jumped. My head felt heavy and I felt the urge to be violently sick. I stood up to get out of bed and looked down. It was only then that I realised I was still in the same clothes I'd been wearing the day before. "What the hell happened last night?" I said, slurring slightly.

I walked through to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping it would make me feel better, and it had the desired effect. I stepped out and walked back through to my bedroom to get ready for work. I made my way downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. That's when I saw the lamp lying on the floor, the lampshade smashed and the plug pulled from the socket. I stared at it for a few moments, confused. Then it all came rushing back.

JJ.

"Oh hell," I thought to myself. I had forgotten all about what had happened the previous night. Just how drunk was I?

I made myself a coffee and took it through to the living room with me. I sat down on the sofa and noticed the empty bottle of whiskey and glass sitting on the floor, the bottle knocked on its side. I remembered that the bottle had been pretty full, and was angry with myself for drinking so much. My head still felt sore and I had a tummy ache. I considered phoning in sick for work, because I felt like I couldn't face JJ in my current state. And what if she had told the rest of the team? I could just imagine it. "Hey guys, guess what? Emily's in love with me! Isn't it disgusting? Yes, Reid, of course I mean Emily Prentiss. What other Emily would I mean?" I had the phone in my hand and was about to start dialling when I put the receiver back down. I couldn't phone in sick when I had been out with all of them the night before. Besides, I thought to myself, I'm stronger than this. I'm Emily Prentiss, Ambassador Prentiss's daughter, and I can handle anything anyone throws at me.

i grabbed my phone, keys, badge and gun and headed out to my car. "Oh, God," I thought to myself as I started my car, "this is gonna be a long day."


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6**

Work was awkward, to say the least. I avoided JJ as best I could all day. The rest of the team were definintely confused. At least JJ hadn't told them what had happened last night, which I was thankful for. I don't think I could've handled the questions. I hadn't moved from my desk since I had come in, and I hadn't spoken to anyone unless I had to. I decided to go and get myself a cup of coffee. I made my way over to the coffee machine where Reid and Morgan were standing, looking deep in conversation.

"...isn't like her, though. She's never normally this quiet," I overheard Reid say.

"Just leave her alone, Reid. If Prentiss wanted us to know what was wrong she would have told us," Morgan said back.

"Hey," I said, startling them both. "What you guys whispering about over here?"

"Us? Whispering? No, no, we weren't... uh, I have work to do," Reid stammered before walking away.

I gave Morgan a look.

"Alright, I'll say it. You're not yourself today, Prentiss. What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm absolutely fine," I replied.

"You can't fool me, girl. Not only am I an excellent profiler, I am a master at knowing when women are having problems. It's a gift," he finished, looking extremely proud of himself.

I laughed. "OK then, stud, profile me. What do you think is the matter with me?"

Morgan looked me up and down for a few moments. "I'd say..." he said, pretending to think deeply, "this was a romantic issue. Possibly related to the work place. Perhaps concerning a certain pretty, blonde haired, blue eyed agent. Correct?"

I looked at him, mouth open, eyes wide. I was stunned. "What the... how the.." I tried to talk but the words wouldn't come.

Morgan laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when the great Emily Prentiss was rendered speechless. By me, no less."

I pulled him by the sleeve around the corner, away from the view of the others. "Who else know? Who have you told?" I hissed at him.

"I haven't told anyone. Seriously, I haven't. And I don't know if anyone else knows. Well, actually, Garcia knows," Morgan said.

"Garcia? Oh, no, Morgan, half the Bureau will know by now!"

"They won't, Princess, trust me. I warned Garcia within an inch of her life that if she dared breathe a word to anyone about this I would unplug all of her computers without shutting them down first."

I had to laugh. "OK, OK, I can breathe now."

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and JJ?" Morgan asked.

I told him the details of what had happened. At least, what I could remember. When I was finished, Morgan let out a low whistle.

"So, JJ's pissed, huh?"

"That's an understatement," I mumbled.

"If I was you, I'd go talk to her. I know it will be hard, but she'll come around eventually. And if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Morgan. I appreciate it," I said, and made my way upstairs. I passed JJ's office and continued on to Garcia's lair. Although I understood where Morgan was coming from, I wanted a second opinion. iwas about to knock on the door when I heard voices coming from inside. I knew Garcia had a habit of talking to herself sometimes, but there was definitely someone in there with her. I pressed my ear to the door to in order to make out what they were saying.

"Sssh, JJ, honey, it's gonna be OK," I heard Garcia say.

"It's not! How could I have been so mean to her? I'm a horrible, horrible person," JJ replied, and I heard her sob. My heart sank.

"You're not horrible, Jayje, and Emily knows that. She'll be feeling pretty hurt at the moment, though, so you need to give her time. She'll come around."

I heard JJ sniff. "I feel terrible. Why did I freak out like that, Pen? She was telling me everything I'd wanted to hear from her, offering me what I've wanted for months on end, and I go and do that to her?" JJ sobbed some more. "I love her, Pen."

"I know you do, sweetie, I know you do."

I pulled my ear away from the door. Did I hear her properly? Did she just say she loved me? My heart soared. I'd never felt so good. Then I remembered how hurt she'd made me, how angry I was and how confused I'd been, and decided I wasn't going to give in to her that easily. Perhaps JJ deserved to suffer just a little bit more...


	7. Jealousy

I heard a chair being pushed back and JJ telling Garcia she'd see her later. I looked around for somewhere to hide. I spotted the restroom door and rushed in that direction. When JJ emerged from Garcia's office I didn't want her to see me. I went into a cubicle and locked the door.

JJ's words were rolling around in my head. "I love her, Pen." This one sentence played over and over again. Words I'd only heard before in my dreams. I felt so confused. I loved JJ more than anything else in the world, and I was torn between the hope that came with those words and the hurt and anger I had felt the night before. I couldn't believe she would do that to me. It was definitely not the JJ I knew and loved.

I heard the door squeak open and slam shut. In the gap under the door I saw a pair of black heels go by. Then I heard sobbing. I held my breath and squinted through the crack in the door. It was JJ.

Part of me wanted to go to her, hug her, console her, tell her everything would be OK. I couldn't bear to see her like that. But the rest of me wanted to hurt her, make her feel the pain that I felt, humiliate her so that she'd know what she had did to me.

I realised that I had been gone from my desk for a while and my eagle eyed colleagues may have started to wonder where I was. I tried to open the cubicle door as quietly as I could so that I could sneak out without JJ knowing I was there. I made it to the restroom door without attracting her attention, but as I tried to open the door it squeaked and made JJ look up.

"Emily?" she said between sobs.

I sighed. "Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I spun on my heel to face her. "Oh, hi JJ," I said flatly.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," I said in the same flat tone. I didn't want her to see how hurt I was. I had built my walls back up and was determined that she would not break them down. "How are you?" I asked.

JJ sniffed. "Um, I'm not so great." Her eyes were red and bloodshot and tears were streaming down her face.

"Sorry to hear that," I said. "Well, I have a mountain of paperwork to get on with, so I guess I'll see you later."

I turned to leave and as I did JJ ran over and grabbed my arm. "Emily, wait, please. Can't we talk? You've been avoiding me all day."

"Can you blame me? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, JJ. And as I said, I'm busy."

"Well, can we talk later? I really need to talk to you about something. Can we get together this evening?" she asked.

"No, sorry JJ, I'm busy this evening," I replied.

She looked surprised. "Oh? What are you doing?"

"Just a few drinks with a friend," I said politely. I had no such plans, but of course JJ didn't know that.

"A "friend", huh? Like a girlfriend? Is this a date, Emily?"

I studied my nails as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Who knows? We'll see what the night brings."

"Oh, OK," she said glumly. "I guess we can get together later. I really wanna talk to you."

"And I'm sure I'll be very interested in what you have to say," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to work. See you later, JJ," I said as I walked out the door, leaving a stunned JJ in my wake. I held my head high as I made my way to my desk, and settled down in my chair with an air of satisfaction. I saw JJ walk to her office. She glanced over in my direction, but I pretended to be so engrossed in my work that I didn't see her. As she closed the door, I smiled to myself. I couldn't be absolutely sure, but I had a strong suspicion that I had made Jennifer Jareau jealous, and that made me happier than I had felt all day.


	8. Who's At The Door?

It was just after 5 o'clock when I left work. I said my goodbyes and headed down to my car. I hadn't seen JJ since our conversation in the bathroom. I got into my car and headed home. When I go there I couldn't think about anything else but JJ. I wondered if maybe I should just forgive her. It was devastating me that we weren't talking properly. And after all, no matter what she'd done, she was still my friend. But then I thought no, I shouldn't just forgive her. What kind of message would that send? That she could treat me like a doormat and I would just sit back and take it? No way. I wasn't going to give into her that easily. I thought about what I'd heard of JJ's conversation with Garcia. When she'd said that she loved me. It seemed to good to be true. But did she really mean love, or did she just see me as a friend?

I sighed and poured myself a glass of wine, kicking off my shoes in the process. This whole drama was starting to wear me out. I sat down on the sofa, wondering whether I should call her. Then again, I did tell her I had plans tonight. I decided to watch TV for a while to try to take my mind off things. I felt myself doze off slightly.

A while later I was awakened by my doorbell ringing. I jumped up, startled. I wasn't expecting anyone, and it was pouring with rain outside. I grabbed my gun and made my way to the front door. I looked through the peephole. "Oh, no," I said to myself quietly.

JJ was standing on my doorstep, soaked and shivering from the rain and cold.

I ducked in case she could see me through the small panes of frosted glass at the top of the door. "Shit," I muttered to myself, "what the hell is she doing here?"

The letterbox opened and I gasped. "Emily?" JJ called through the gap. "Are you there? Hello?"

The letterbox closed again. I cannot deal with this right now, I thought to myself. Just stay down and stay quiet and maybe she'll leave.

No such luck. She stood there for what seemed like a lifetime. Then my phone started ringing. I didn't pick it up, letting the machine get it instead.

_"Emily? Are you at home? It's me, uh, JJ... I was driving by and saw your car and lights on and thought you might be home. If you're there, please pick up. I really need to talk to you. Please, Emily, I..." _The machine cut her off then.

I was racked with guilt. JJ was standing on my doorstep, cold and wet, and here I was acting like a teenager. I was better than that. I got up from the floor with a sigh, and, summoning all my courage, answered the door.

"Emily!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "I was hoping you'd be home. Are you busy?"

"Yes, actually, I'm getting ready to go out. Drinks with a friend, remember?"

"Oh, come on, Em," she said with a laugh. "Don't pretend. We both know you're going nowhere. Can I come in? It's freezing out here."

"I guess you can come in for a bit to dry off," I grumbled at her.

"Thanks," she said before stepping inside.

"Um, can I get you anything? A towel, perhaps, and some dry clothes?" I asked.

"That would be great," she said, beaming.

"OK, follow me upstairs then," I said.

We both made our way upstairs to my bedroom. I hoped I hadn't left anything lying around. Dirty underwear, for example. I felt myself blush.

"Em, are you ok?" asked JJ.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I said, opening my bedroom door. I rummaged through my drawers and found JJ an old t shirt and a pair of comfortable sweat pants to wear. "I'll leave you alone to get dressed."

I went out the door and headed downstairs. I couldn't be there whilst she was getting dressed. I couldn't even stand outside the door. The temptation to open it would have just been too much.

A few minutes later, JJ came into the living room. She looks good wearing my clothes, I thought to myself. She walked over and joined me on the sofa.

"So, JJ, what's this big thing you have to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Uh, um, OK, well... you see... I..." she started.

"JJ, stop stalling. Out with it," I said.

"OK, OK, I guess it's now or never. Here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Emily, I really like you. I have done for a long time. I guess you could even say... I'm in love with you." She looked down at the floor.

I looked at her with my mouth open. To overhear it was one thing, but to have it said to your face was something totally different. I actually didn't believe what I was hearing. "What?" I said.

"You heard me right. I'm in love with you," she said, not looking up from the floor.

"You expect me to believe that? After everything that happened last night? You really hurt me, JJ. It was a really big deal for me to tell you that, and you acted the way you did? I should hate you right now. Even if you didn't like me back, you could at least have told me in a nicer way."

"I know, Em, I know, and I feel awful for the way I have acted. I've been so confused. I started having these feelings a while ago, and I knew I could never act on them. You're my friend and my colleague, and if anything had happened between us it would have made things so awkward. Then I started having these dreams. That confused me even more. I'm not gay, at least I didn't think I was, but these feelings I've been having for you are so strong. I tried to keep it a secret, deny them even. I didn't want to tell you how I'd been thinking about you. That was why I was so embarrassed the other day when Morgan noticed my good mood. And I couldn't lie to him, he'd have known straight away that I was lying. So I had to admit it. And suddenly it was real, and I didn't want to face up to it. And you telling me what you told me last night made it even more real. Here was the opportunity to have everything I'd wanted for so long, but I couldn't admit to myself that that's what I really wanted. So I freaked out like that in an attempt to deny what I was feeling. I'm sorry, Emily. I should never have treated you that way, and I'll do anything to make it up to you," JJ finished.

I was speechless. JJ looked as thought she was about to burst into tears at any moment. I pulled her towards me and hugged her. I couldn't hate her any longer. I loved her, more than anything in the world, and all I wanted was to make her happy. I kissed her forehead.

"JJ, don't worry, I forgive you. I was just so hurt by what you did. But I kinda understand now."

JJ looked up into my eyes. "Really? So, do I get a second chance?" A solitary tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away, before tilting her face up towards mine, and softly kissed her. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I never wanted to stop. The kiss seemed to last forever, and I loved every second of it. We finally broke apart out of a need for air.

"Does that answer your question?" I said, breathlessly.

JJ smiled. "Definitely," she replied.

A silence fell between us for a moment before curiosity got the better of me.

"So, Miss Jareau," I began, "what exactly have you been thinking about me?"

JJ gave me a sly smile and replied, "If you'd care to follow me upstairs, Miss Prentiss, I believe I can show you."


	9. There's A Lot You Don't Know About Me

I allowed JJ to take me by the hand and lead me upstairs to my bedroom. Once we were inside and the door was closed she pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me intensely. All I could think was "Wow, I'm actually kissing JJ right now. I can't believe this is happening to me." It was all I had dreamed of and more. The kiss lasted for a long time and when JJ finally broke it I found myself gasping for air. JJ was quite breathless too. But she didn't stop there. She began to trail kisses down my neck and along my collarbone, while her hands were busy unbuttoning my blouse. I was powerless to stop her. I couldn't resist her. This was everything I'd been hoping for for months on end. And it felt so good I didn't want to stop her, even if I could have.

JJ pulled my blouse off and threw it in the corner of the room. She stepped back slightly and I was worried she may have been having second thoughts.

"Jayje, you OK?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I was just thinking to myself how beautiful you are."

I felt myself blush and couldn't think of anything to say back to her. "Good one, Prentiss," I thought, "a beautiful woman has just paid you a compliment and all you can do is blush. Well done."

"I...uh..." I began.

JJ put a finger to my lips. "You don't have to say anything, Emily."

She continued placing soft kisses on my collarbone and down towards my chest. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. JJ looked up at me and smiled again, before beginning to unfasten my bra.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but for a straight girl you seem to have a good idea of what you're doing," I said.

JJ looked at me, dangling my bra from her fingertips. "Well, I may have embellished the truth there slightly." She must have seen the confusion on my face and added, "College."

I could understand that. College was where I realised what I was, and I spent most of my time there fawning over every hot girl I saw. I wouldn't have thought JJ had done it, but then I guess everyone experiments in college, right?

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me, Emily Prentiss," continued JJ, with that same coy smile she'd given me earlier.

"Is that right? Care to enlighten me?"

"For one, I think you are the most amazing, funny, sexy woman I have ever met in my life," she said.

I smiled broadly and said, "Anything else?"

"Well, right now, all I can think about is how badly I want to throw you down on that bed and fuck you senseless."

My jaw dropped. I never expected JJ to think like that, let alone ever say it. I could feel myself getting wet at the thought. JJ ran her hands up my sides, causing me to shiver, allowing her fingers to get tangled in my hair while she kissed me passionately, before bringing them down to my chest where she started to touch my breasts and nipples. Her touch sent shockwaves through my body. She lowered her head and began kissing my breasts before taking one of my nipples in her mouth, licking and sucking on it gently. I got so carried away in the feelings I was having and was only brought back to earth when JJ bit my nipple. I let out a squeal and she giggled before moving on to the other one and giving it the same attention. By now I had completely lost any inhibitions I had and got lost in the moment.

JJ fell to her knees and began to unbutton my pants. She did so slowly and carefully, and I thought I was going to explode if she didn't hurry up. She was obviously doing it to tease me, and it was working. She let my pants drop to my ankles and kissed my thighs before she took off my underwear. I was definitely getting wet now.

I pulled her up off her knees and kissed her. "Now, Miss Jareau, I don't think it's very fair that I should be standing here naked while you're still fully clothed, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not fair at all," she said, and pulled her shirt up over her head and took off the sweatpants I had given her earlier. "Wow," I thought to myself, "she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

She was standing there in front of me, her legs slightly apart, hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. "I'll leave the rest up to you," she said.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point, causing her body to push against mine and her breath to catch in her throat. I removed her bra slowly. I felt like a kid on Christmas Day opening a gift they'd been wishing for all year. I let it fall to the floor and stood back to admire her. I couldn't find the words to tell her how beautiful she was. Instead I trailed my fingertips over her breasts and around her nipples, causing her whole body to shudder. I smiled to myself at the effect I was having on her. I ran my hands all over her body, down her sides and over her perfectly flat stomach until I reached her underwear. I proceeded to take them off slowly, wanting to tease her as much as she'd teased me.

"Em... Emily... please, I can't...can't take it anymore," she said breathlessly.

Hearing her say that was enough to push me to the edge, and I couldn't wait any longer either. I spun JJ around and pushed her on to the bed, desperate to experience what I'd been waiting for for so long.


	10. That First Touch

**A/N – Sincere apologies for not updating sooner! I've been absolutely swamped with college work. Thanks for your patience :)**

JJ was now lying flat on her back in front of me. I stood looking at her in awe for what felt like a lifetime before I heard her say "Are you going to join me, Emily?"

I laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her toward me. Our bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She felt soft and warm against my skin, and I couldn't help thinking how right this felt. I raised my hand and ran my fingers through her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. I moved my hand to stroke her cheek gently before kissing her more passionately than I have ever kissed anyone before.

I was desperate to explore her body, run my hands over her curves, find out what made her moan and shiver. But I was also conscious not to move too fast. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her away. We carried on kissing, each kiss longer and deeper than the last, and I struggled to keep my hands still.

Finally I couldn't hold back any longer. I grabbed JJ's hips and flipped her onto her back. She let out a gasp as though I had taken her by surprise. I took this as a good sign and carried on what I was doing. Tracing my fingertips down the sides of her ribcage, over her hips and down her legs, I allowed my hands to work their way back up to the insides of her thighs, where they stopped and I parted her legs slightly to allow me to feel how hot and wet she was.

That first touch was like ecstasy to me. I made my legs weak and my heart beat faster. I trailed my fingers further down to reach her sweet spot. JJ moaned loudly and gently shivered. I started off with light touches, just enough to tease her a little, and continued doing this until JJ cried out "Just fuck me, Emily!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. I slid one finger inside of her, She was so wet and it pleased me to think I'd had that effect on her. I loved the feeling of being inside of her. It was addictive and I wanted it more and more.

I carried on while JJ moaned louder, occasionally saying "That feels so good," or "Keep going, keep going." I decided to add another finger. She squirmed and said "Ooooooh!" I couldn't stop. She looked so beautiful lying there on my bed, completely naked with her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, an image I'd seen so many times in my dreams but never thought I'd ever see in reality.

"More, more, Emily, I need more! Fuck me harder! Faster!" JJ cried out between shallow breaths. I did as she told me, pounding my fingers into her as hard and as fast as I could. It was such a turn on seeing her like this. It was making me wetter than I already was, if that was at all possible.

I felt her tighten around my fingers and knew she was close to the edge. Despite my excitement at the prospect of making JJ have an orgasm, I kept my cool and maintained my rhythm, knowing I couldn't stop. It was now or never.

"Em...Emily...I'm gonna...Fuck me!"

"I most definitely am fucking you, JJ," I thought to myself.

"Please...don't stop...I'm so close..."

"Come on, JJ, come for me, you know you want to," I said breathlessly.

Apparently this was enough to push her over the edge. Her whole body shook as she cried out "Oh, God, Emily!" Her back arched and her muscles clamped even more tightly around my fingers. I slowed down as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. I'd never felt so good in all my life as I did right at that moment. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Wow, Emily," she said as she began to breathe normally again. "That was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had."

I laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her in close to me. "I aim to please," I said with a smile. I looked at her flushed face and messy hair and all I wanted to do then was to keep her close to me. She looked vulnerable and I felt protective of her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'll let you know when I've come back down to earth," she said.

I kissed her softly and wrapped my arms around her. She fell quiet and I was so content just lying there looking at her it was a while before I realised she'd fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled to myself. She looked so peaceful. She had a slight smile on her lips, and I wondered what she was thinking about.

"Sweet dreams, JJ," I said softly, placing another kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep myself.


	11. The Next Day

The early morning sunlight streamed through the window, gently awaking me from my slumber. I tried to stretch only to find that something was stopping me. As my eyes focused, I looked down and saw that JJ had wrapped herself firmly around my waist and was resting her head on my chest. She looked peaceful and content, and I couldn't help but smile. I tried to untangle myself from her arms as carefully as I could without waking her. She gave a small sigh, turned over on her side and carried on sleeping. I threw on some comfortable clothes and ventured downstairs to make some coffee.

Sitting at my kitchen table waiting for the coffee maker to work its magic, my thoughts drifted back to the events of the previous evening. Even now, hours later, I was finding it difficult to believe that it had actually happened and that this wasn't all just a very realistic dream. However, the fact that I had awoken to find JJ in my bed confirmed that it was real. Very real indeed. With a broad smile on my face and a spring in my step, I fixed my coffee and started toward the living room, wondering to myself when JJ would be awake. JJ. JJ... "Aw, shit!" I hissed to myself.

I'd broken the rules. For not only is JJ my very good friend, she is also my colleague. And the FBI do not take kindly to fraternisation between _straight_ people, never mind fraternisation between two women.

I, Emily Goody Two-Shoes Prentiss, had broken the rules.

I felt as though someone had hit me in the gut. I started to panic and my mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen if this was found out. They'd split the team up. I could lose my job. _JJ _could lose her job. I got so worked up that half the contents of my coffee mug ended up on the floor.

"OK, just calm down," said my inner voice. "No one even knows and you're getting yourself in such a state. More importantly, no one is going to find out. This is a one time thing, Prentiss. You can't risk both yours and JJ's careers. End it. Now."

Easier said than done. I didn't want to end things with JJ. Hell, they'd hardly even begun! The night before had been the best night of my life, and I wanted it to happen again and again. Besides, JJ and I are strong, we could get through this, couldn't we?

Couldn't we?

I frowned. This was giving me a migraine. I shook my head from side to side vigourously in an attempt to rid myself of those thoughts for the time being.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Startled, I spun around quickly, but in the process I knocked myself off balance and almost landed on the floor. JJ ran over just in time to catch me.

"What was that, some kind of morning ritual in this house? Because I gotta be honest with you, I'm not really keen," she said, laughing.

JJ helped me up onto my feet. God, even still half asleep, with her tousled hair and wearing my old clothes, she looked absolutely gorgeous. It was all I could do not to drag her upstairs for a repeat of last night's activities.

"Hello? Earth to Emily?" JJ said, waving her hands in front of my face. "I'm gonna fix us some coffee. You look like you could be doing with some..." she faltered off as she noticed the puddles of coffee on the floor. "...and possibly also a mop."

I laughed as JJ made her way through to the kitchen, then sat silently as I waited for her to come back. I couldn't help thinking about what would happen if we were found out at work. Or if JJ even wanted to keep this going.

"Here we are," she said brightly, handing me a mug of coffee. She sat on a chair opposite me and took a sip from her own mug. "Ahhh, just what I needed after an late night. Thanks to you, Miss Prentiss," she finished with a wink.

I had to laugh. "For the record, I'd like to state that it was not entirely my fault."

She giggled before turning her attention back to her coffee. We sat in silence for a while, alternatively taking sips from our mugs. I sensed that JJ felt slightly awkward, embarrassed even. She was sitting on the chair with her knees up to her chest, her free arm wrapped around them.

"You OK, Jayje?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," she replied.

"Penny for 'em?"

"I'm just wondering what happens now. I mean, where do we stand? What is this?"

"JJ, honey, this can be whatever you want it to be. You wanna take it slow, we'll take it slow. You wanna be my girlfriend, I will gladly be yours. You don't wanna see me again... well, I guess I'd have to learn to deal with that," I said, lowering my head.

"Oh no, Emily, of course I want to see you again. I wanna keep seeing you. Last night was absolutely amazing for me. I loved every second of it. And I love being with you. I was just worried you didn't feel the same."

"Of course I feel the same, JJ. Last night was amazing for me too. I've never felt that way before in my life. But I don't want to feel like you have to be with me just because of last night, and I don't wanna force or rush you into anything you're not ready for."

With that, JJ got up from her chair and rushed over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. When she finally broke her hold on me, she looked at me, and I swear I thought she was about to cry.

"Emily, I want to be your girlfriend. More than anything else in the world," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Jennifer, I would be proud to have you as my girlffriend." I was beaming from ear to ear. I'd never felt happier than I did in that moment. My heart was soaring.

JJ began to kiss me and it was like the first kiss all over again. Only this time, I was kissing my girlfriend. It felt absolutely amazing, and I never wanted to stop.

Eventually JJ broke the kiss out of a need for air. She allowed herself to fall back onto the sofa, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Between gasps, she said "I can't... wait... to tell... everyone!"

And with that, my soaring heart returned to earth with a hard bump.


	12. Keeping Secrets

I stared at JJ with my mouth open. "Tell everyone? We can't tell anyone. Ever. We have to keep this a secret."

JJ frowned. "Why? Don't you want our friends to know? Are you embarrassed or something?"

"No, not at all. It's just that it's against the rules. And if you've forgotten, we work with a blonde haired gossip queen. We tell her, the whole bureau would know within an hour. Including Strauss."

"Well, in case _you've _forgotten, we also work with the best profilers in the world. They'll figure it out in no time. So we might as well just be honest with them."

JJ had a point. The rest of the team would sense what was going on. But at the same time, I didn't want to risk getting the team split up, or worse, JJ and I losing our jobs.

"I still think we should keep it to ourselves for now. I mean, it's early days, and I don't want everyone else poking their noses into our business just yet. If we keep quiet for now, until we are sure what's going on, then we can figure out what's the best way to tell them," I said.

JJ stayed silent for a few moments with a thoughtful look on her face. Eventually she said, "You're right. No point in making a fuss just now. We need time to find our feet first."

I pulled her close to me, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. I was glad she agreed with me. Starting a relationship is hard enough at the best of times, but it's even worse when everyone around you knows your business.

At that point, JJ's phone began ringing. She jumped up and started rummaging around in her bag before pulling the phone out and answering.

"Agent Jareau... Yes sir... of course... No problem sir, see you then."

"Hotch?" I asked as she hung up.

"Unfortunately, yes. We've got to be at the BAU within the hour. You should expect a..." JJ was cut off by my phone ringing. "...phone call," she finished.

"Agent Prentiss," I answered.

_"Emily, it's Hotch. I need you in the office within the next hour, but preferably as soon as you can," _said Hotch. _"And bring your go-bag."_

"No problem sir, I'll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye," I said and ended the call. I turned to JJ. "Have you got any idea what this is about?"

She shook her head. "Hotch was light on details. I can only assume it's something quite serious. And requires travel. Did he tell you to bring your go-bag too?"

"Yeah, he did. And here I was looking forward to a nice relaxing few days of paperwork," I said, rolling my eyes.

JJ laughed. "I've learned never to make plans when it comes to this job. There's always a spanner in the works. Well, I guess I should go get my stuff together. See you soon?"

"Of course," I said, kissing her before I unlocked the door for her.

I stood at the door, watching as JJ made her way to her car, and I waved to her until she was no longer in sight. I closed the door and went upstairs to grab a quick shower and the things I needed to take with me. All the while I thought about JJ. I couldn't believe that she was now my girlfriend. Everything I'd wanted for so long was finally coming to me. I just needed to make sure I didn't screw things up.

When I was ready, I grabbed my go-bag, gun, badge, phone and keys and headed out to my car. I started my journey to work and found myself unable to concentrate. I was so excited to see JJ again. But part of me was also really nervous. How should I act with her? Will it be awkward? What do I say? I imagined myself being so nervous around her that I would accidentally blurt out something that I shouldn't. And what about the rest of the team? Would they know there was something going on? Would they notice if I was acting strangely around JJ and put two and two together? I thought back to the conversation I'd overheard JJ having with Garcia about me. So Garcia knew that JJ liked me. And I knew from Morgan that he and Garcia had discussed how I felt about JJ. Would they guess that something had happened between us?

By the time I arrived at work, my head was spinning. Maybe it had been a mistake for JJ and I to get together. It was all so confusing. I made my way to the conference room, hardly noticing anything or anyone around me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I managed to walk straight into Reid as we were both trying to get through the door. He had been holding some papers which were now strewn all over the floor.

"God, Reid, I'm so sorry," I said as I knelt down to help him pick up the papers.

"It's OK, Emily, don't worry," he said, smiling. "It must be something interesting."

I looked at him, a confused look on my face.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about. It must be interesting. You looked as though you were a million miles away."

"Oh, yeah... I'm just thinking about..." I couldn't think of anything else to say other than "...what the case will be about."

"Well, let's head in and find out," he said. "Ladies first."

I went inside with Reid following me and we both sat down at the table. Morgan gave us a wave and Rossi nodded at us. Garcia then burst through the door in a blaze of pink and yellow.

"Hi everyone! How are we all today?" she asked as she sat down.

I leaned over to Reid and said quietly, "She is far too cheery for my liking." Reid let out a snort.

We were then joined by Hotch who greeted us with a hello, and following behind him, looking absolutely gorgeous in pale blue, was JJ.

My JJ.

I watched her intently as she handed out case files and filled us in on the case, but I was so captivated by her and my thoughts about the previous night that I only caught the words "Florida" and "kidnapping", so when I heard Hotch say "Emily?" I jumped.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Are you OK?" He looked concerned.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, just one of those days. I didn't manage to get much sleep last night."

"Well, you can catch up on the plane. Wheels up in 30."

We all made to get up from the table when Garcia said, "By the way, guys, I've arranged hotel rooms for you all. Hotch, sir, you're with Rossi, Reid, you'll be bunking with my hunk of chocolate love, which just leaves my two lovely ladies together."

I looked at JJ and JJ looked at me with a look of "don't blame me" on her face. We both turned to look at Garcia, who was getting up from the table smirking to herself and looking at us as if to say, "you're welcome."

If only she knew.

I waited until everyone else had left the room except JJ before saying to her, "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be? It'll be like being in a candy store on a diet."

JJ laughed. "Aww, come on Em, lighten up. I'm sure we could make it interesting." She walked out of the conference room, turning round to say, "I'll see you on the plane."

I stood rooted to the spot. I silently wished that we could solve this case as quickly as possible. It was going to be so difficult to stay in the same room with her without giving into my urges.

JJ was right. It certainly was going to be interesting.


	13. Get Me Out Of Here

I chose my seat on the jet furthest away from where JJ was sitting. I told the rest of them it was because I hadn't managed to get much sleep the night before and, as such, wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone. This was sufficient for most of them, who were content to leave me alone, but every so often when I discreetly looked around the cabin, JJ seemed to catch my eye in a way that seemed to say "you're avoiding me, aren't you?" When this happened, I simply closed my eyes in an attempt to appear asleep.

We touched down in Florida after what seemed like an age. I couldn't remember it taking as long to reach Florida before. Maybe it was because I was trying my hardest to avoid any interaction with JJ. I tried to shake such thoughts from my head and focus on the case. It would be easier than trying to deal with what I was feeling.

We reached the local police department and quickly set to work. It was easier not to speak to JJ while I was working and had something else, decidedly more important, to occupy my mind. I was able to get away to investigate other areas with Morgan while JJ remained at the police station to deal with the media attention. No one would question that right?

Wrong.

I left the police station with Morgan to visit the parents of the kidnapped girl, thankful for once to be a field agent when usually it killed me to have to go question those closest to our victims. I scolded myself for using this as a way to avoid JJ when I should be focusing on the case. The last thing I wanted was for my personal life to interfere in my work life, but it seemed as though that was what was happening.

After interviewing the missing girl's parents for as long as we could (with me asking more and more questions until Morgan decided enough was enough), we left the house and headed back to the police station. Morgan had no hesitation in grilling me as soon as we got in the car.

"Prentiss, what the hell was that in there? I've never seen you act like that with a victim's family before."

"Well, maybe I just thought that they knew more than they were letting on. Did you ever consider that?" I replied.

Morgan eyed me suspiciously. "OK then, whatever you say. You just didn't seem yourself in there, that's all."

"What's with the third degree?" I shot back defensively. "What, now suddenly I'm not allowed to suspect a victim's family? You know as well as me they're always the first suspects."

Morgan's suspicion was apparent, but he had the good grace not to say anything. We travelled the rest of the way to the police station in silence.

When we arrived, it was evident that the rest of the team's investigations had been as fruitless as our own. Frustrated, Hotch decided that we should finish for the evening and take a look at the case with fresh eyes in the morning. This was not the outcome I had been hoping for. I attempted to protest. "But surely we should continue to analyse the evidence we already have?" Reid then piped up. "We're all tired and jet lagged, Emily. It's probably a wise decision to go and get some rest and hit this hard with a fresh outlook in the morning." Damn Reid. Why did he always have to be right?

"Let's all go get some rest and we'll meet here in the morning, say 7:30 sharp?" said Hotch. Dammit. At least 10 or so hours I had to spend with JJ. Normally, I'd be thankful for the opportunity to spend whatever time I could with her, but right now I felt so awkward around her that I would have given anything for a last minute break in the case which meant we had to spend the night in the police station.

No such break came, no matter how hard I wished that Garcia would call out of the blue with a lead. I made a mental note to call her on this when we got back.

Everyone began splitting up to make their way back to the hotel. Hotch and Rossi decided to go grab some food while Reid and Morgan shot out the door as soon as they could. Which left JJ and I.

"So…" JJ started.

"Look, Jayje, I'm really tired, and I'd appreciated if we could just head straight to the hotel for some sleep." I feigned a yawn. "It's been a long day."

"OK," said JJ dejectedly. "But we're sharing a room Emily, and as hard as you try, you can't avoid me forever."

Yeah. That's what I was afraid of.


	14. Nowhere To Run

I drove JJ and I back to the hotel in silence. It was hard to be in the car with her for that length of time without talking to her. I dreaded to think what the rest of the night in the hotel room would be like. I told myself that it was easier to ignore JJ and the feelings that were currently swimming round my head. I couldn't allow myself to give in to them right now. It was too dangerous. We had work to do.

We made our way up to the hotel room, which was situated in the middle of the two rooms the others were sharing. "Shit," I muttered under my breath, unlocking the door and mentally cursing Garcia. I'm sure she had a hand in this.

I went inside with the plan of crashing straight into bed, but JJ evidently had other plans. As I sat down on my bed to arrange my things, she sat down next to me. "Emily, honey, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all day. Have I done something?"

I sighed. "Jayje, please, can't we discuss this later? It's been a long day, we've been really busy, and right now all I wanna do is get some sleep." I stood up to make my way to the bathroom. "And besides, I haven't been avoiding you. I've been working, in case you failed to notice."

"Yeah right, Em. No matter how busy we are, you always make time to talk to me. And today that didn't happen, and I didn't know what to think. One minute you're hot, next you're cold. What's going on?"

I was in the bathroom changing and brushing my teeth, pretending I couldn't hear her even though I'd left the door slightly ajar. Please JJ, I thought, just leave this until we get back. But JJ wasn't about to give up so easily.

When I opened the bathroom door, there she was, already changed into the smallest pyjamas I'd ever seen. I mean, she might as well have not been wearing anything. She was standing with her feet slightly apart, hands on her hips, her long blonde hair framing her face. All coherent thought disappeared from my mind. She looked stunning.

"Now, Emily, I'm only gonna ask this one more time," she said, slowly making her way towards me. "What the hell is going on?"

"I… I uh..." I started, but the words wouldn't come. I was too overwhelmed by the sight of a half-naked JJ in front of me. I started to back away but she continued to get closer, until I felt my back hit the wall. "Fuck", I thought to myself, "nowhere to run now."

She continued coming towards me until there was practically no space left between us. She pushed her body against mine, pinning me to the wall. I was powerless to stop her. She reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear, and then started kissing my neck.

"Come on Emily," she whispered between kisses, "just give in to me."

I felt my knees go weak and my breathing become heavier as she continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her, allowing myself to feel the heat of her body against mine and inhale the scent of her perfume. I was so overwhelmed by what I was feeling that I couldn't think straight, only realising what I was doing when I felt JJ pulling the bottom of my top up.

"JJ, stop," I said breathlessly. "I can't do this, not here."

JJ brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at me. "What? Are you serious? I can't think of anywhere better to do this!"

"This isn't a vacation, Jayje. We're working, remember? The rest of the team are on either side of us. We can't let them find out about this. That's just asking for trouble. "

JJ turned and made her way towards her bed. "You know, you've really gotta make up your mind about what "this" is. Just a couple of days ago you were telling me how much you liked me, how much you wanted me. Here I am presenting you with the opportunity, and you're turning me down. You said you would be proud to have me as your girlfriend, but now you don't want anyone to find out? You're sending me some really mixed signals here, Emily."

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know _ever,_ I just think it's a bit quick to be broadcasting the fact that we're a couple. What if it doesn't work out? And as I said before it's against…"

"…the rules," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Well, God forbid I should be the one to make Miss perfect Emily Prentiss break the rules. We can't have that, can we? Not exactly the expected behaviour of an ambassador's daughter, is it?"

"JJ, that's not fair," I protested.

"Save it Emily, I'm going to sleep," she said, climbing into bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

I felt awful as I made my way to my own bed. JJ was right. If I was feeling confused, how on earth must she be feeling? I switched off the light and laid down to sleep. I tossed and turned for an hour or so. Knowing JJ was just a few feet away was killing me. Thinking about her, lying there, in those ridiculously small pyjamas…

Aw, screw the rules.

I got out of bed and quietly made my way over to hers. "Jayje," I whispered, "are you asleep?"

My question was answered by a small moan.

"Can I get in?" I asked, still whispering.

In the dim moonlight, I saw JJ smirk to herself before she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."


	15. Making Up

I pulled back the covers and stood motionless. Even in the dark, JJ was beautiful, lying on her back with her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. She stretched slightly before turning on her side to face me.

"Well," she started, "are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna join me?"

I didn't have to be asked twice. I climbed into bed beside her, pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her. This is where I was supposed to be. This felt right. I placed a soft kiss on JJ's forehead.

"Jayje, I need to apologise for how I've acted over the past few days. It was unfair to you, and I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't really know how to deal with how I was feeling."

"And how do you feel now?" asked JJ tentatively.

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know how to respond to JJ's question. How do I feel? Over the past few days, I'd tried to avoid thinking about it. But the harder I tried not to think about her, the more thoughts of JJ flooded my mind. My mind felt messy, and as the queen of compartmentalisation, that didn't sit well with me.

It was difficult. There were so many things to consider. What would happen at work? Would one of us have to leave the team, or worse, leave the Bureau? What would the team say? More importantly, what would my mother say?

But now, lying here, gazing at the gorgeous blonde in front of me, the messiness seemed to fade away and I was filled with an overwhelming sense of calm. If JJ made me feel this way, I owed it to myself to give it a chance. What was the point of denying my feelings and making myself miserable? A sense of relief washed over me. It was as though all the pieces of a jigsaw had suddenly fallen into place.

JJ was looking at me with a questioning look on her face. I knew she deserved an answer. I moved slightly to look deep into her eyes. "I can't deny how I feel about you, JJ. I've tried to do so for the past few days, and all I've done is make myself feel terrible and make you mad at me. And I hate you being mad at me," I said quietly.

"So what are you saying?"

I exhaled slowly and quietly. This was it. Now or never. "I guess I'm saying that… if you want… I'd like to be your girlfriend."

JJ beamed at me. "Emily, that's all I want." She hugged me tightly, and then I felt her lips meet mine as she kissed me deeply. Running her hands through my hair and over the contours of my body, she continued to kiss me and my mind drifted to thoughts of how we were gonna tell everyone and what would happen at work. _Fuck that Prentiss,_ I inwardly scolded myself, _you can deal with that later! _I turned my attention back to JJ, who eventually broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You know," she started with a frown, "I want to apologise too. I feel like I kinda messed with your head at the beginning, and that couldn't have helped how you were feeling. I'm sorry for that, and I'd like to make it up to you in some way. "

"Um, OK, if you insist. How about dinner when we get back?"

"Well, actually," said JJ, "I had another idea."

Taking my hands in hers, JJ pulled me up to a sitting position before moving her hands to the bottom of my pyjama top. Slowly, she began pulling it up, taking my arms up until my top came off over my head. She then threw it over her shoulder.

"Halfway there," she said, biting her lip as she lightly trailed her fingertips down my sides, finally resting at the waistband of my pyjama trousers. She was quicker in removing those than she was in removing my top. I was lying completely naked. She sat back to admire her handiwork. "Much better," she said with a sly smile, before moving so that she was straddling and leaning forward to kiss me again. Her fingers were soon tangled in my hair as she trailed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone, causing me to squirm and writhe underneath her. I could do nothing to stop her, and I didn't want to. I was lost in sensation, and it felt wonderful. A shiver ran down my spine when JJ murmured breathily in my ear, "You are so beautiful, Emily Prentiss," and I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure.

JJ sat up suddenly. _Oh shit, _I thought, _something's wrong._ But I needn't have worried, as JJ moved to take her own pyjamas off. "It's hardly fair if you're naked and I'm fully clothed, is it?" she said with a smile. She lay down beside me, and my stomach muscles clenched as I felt her soft, warm flesh against my own. I could feel myself getting wetter as she touched my thighs; light touches that made my arousal build. My whole body was responding to JJ's touch. My back arched as she gently sucked first one nipple then the other before leaving a trail of kisses over my stomach.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I suddenly felt JJ inside me. She smiled coyly at me through a curtain of blonde hair. "You're so wet Emily, I couldn't resist."

"Your fault," I managed to gasp. I couldn't believe this was happening. If I had been able, I would have pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But I was unable to move, surrendering completely to what JJ was making me feel. She moved slowly at first, gently, looking deep into my eyes. It felt fantastic, far surpassing anything I could have expected. I moaned loudly, responding to the sensations. Given how aroused I was, it didn't take long for me to feel my orgasm build. I felt my muscles tighten around JJ's fingers. In a moment of clarity I grabbed a pillow and held it over my mouth, screaming "Jennifer!" as I came like I never had before. _Fuck me, that was amazing, _I thought to myself. Lying still after my intense orgasm, I felt JJ's arm around my waist before my eyes closed and I drifted off to the most peaceful sleep I'd had for days.


	16. Dilemma

A stream of sunlight found its way through a gap in the curtains, gently awaking me from my slumber. I felt relaxed and well rested for the first time in a good few days. I turned my head slightly to find JJ lying behind me, still naked from the night before. She still had her arm wrapped around my waist, the way she'd fallen asleep. Her body was soft and warm against my own. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, glowing golden in the sunlight. I smiled as I remembered the events of the previous night.

I replayed the night in my head, remembering every detail. The way JJ moved, the feeling of her skin against my own, the shivers that ran through my body when she told me I was beautiful. It was a night I would never forget.

I was busy looking at JJ and reminiscing when I was awoken from my daydream by banging on the hotel room door. JJ awoke with a start and sprang up, almost head butting me in the process.

The sound of Morgan's voice followed the banging. "Prentiss! JJ! You guys awake in there?" JJ groaned and down onto her back, her hands covering her eyes. "Is it morning already?" she mumbled. I pulled a dressing gown on and headed towards the door. Opening it slightly, I poked my head round the edge. "Morning," I said sleepily. "Morning, Princess. Hotch wants us at the local PD within the hour," Morgan said. "OK, we'll be as quick as we can," I replied, closing the door.

JJ was still in bed with the duvet wrapped around her to protect her modesty. "Bit late for that," I thought to myself. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Good morning," I said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," JJ said, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "You?"

"Same," I replied, my small smile broadening into a wide grin. "Someone tired me out." JJ's blush deepened. She looked so damn cute, all shy and sheepish. It was all I could do not to push her back for a repeat of the night before. But it would have to wait. "Come on," I said, taking her hand. "It's time to get up and go to work."

JJ yawned and stretched, arching her back. I quickly got up from my seat on the bed to save myself from getting distracted. I headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower, hoping it would wake me up a little. We got ready as quickly as we could and headed to meet the rest of the team.

When we arrived at the station, the team were already hard at work. The parents of the kidnapped girl were there, speaking to the detective who was in charge of the case. A ransom demand had been delivered to their home the previous night, which had made them more distraught than they had been when Morgan and I had interviewed them the day before. Seeing them that way made me feel guilty about how I had treated them during the interview. I made a mental note to apologise to them as soon as I got the chance.

The story had gathered a substantial amount of media attention so it was decided that a press conference should be held. JJ went off to prepare for this, shooting me a small smile as she was leaving. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. What a difference a day makes. Yesterday I was desperate to avoid her, but today I would've done anything I could've to be close to her. But we had to play it cool. I didn't want the rest of the team to know about it, not at the moment at least, and I certainly didn't want it to interfere with the case. I sat down at a desk to review the evidence we already had.

Focusing on the evidence took my mind off JJ for a while, which was a good thing. I had had so many thoughts going round in my head about the whole situation that it was nice to have something else to concentrate on. I had been working solidly for two hours and I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't notice Reid standing at my desk.

"Hey genius, how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Oh, only about 5 minutes. You looked like you were concentrating so I didn't want to disturb you. I'm just heading to get some coffee and I wondered if I could get you some?"

"That would be great, thanks. I could use a quick break."

"I'll be back shortly," he said, heading for the coffee machine.

I made my way over to the board where Reid was working. I knew he was working on the ransom note that the family had received, looking for any clues in the linguistics.

"Have you found anything in this so far?" I asked as he made his way back.

"Not much at the moment," he said. "I'm still working on it though, so hopefully I will get something soon." He handed me my coffee and sat down at the table.

"I hope so, I'm still working through some of the other evidence," I said, gesturing to the papers strewn across my desk. "My eyes are starting to hurt from reading so much. I'll be glad to get back to the hotel for a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, a good night's sleep," Reid echoed. "Well, I better get back to this."

"Me too. Thanks for the coffee and the 5 minute break," I smiled, heading back to my desk.

"Oh, wait, Emily, before you go, I do have something to tell you," Reid called.

I turned on my heel and walked back to him. "Have I missed something in those papers?"

"No, it's… it's not about the case." He was acting a bit odd. More so than usual.

"Oh, OK. What's up then?"

"I just… just thought you should know… the hotel room walls are very thin."

My cup fell from my hand.


	17. Whatever You Do, Don't Tell Anyone

I flushed bright red. Reid looked down at the floor, wringing his hands. I had absolutely no idea what to say. I decided to try to get out of this uncomfortable situation by mumbling something about going to get some paper towels to clean up the mess, but Reid said he would help. Dammit. How could we have been so stupid?

"Who else knows about this?" I whispered, kneeling down to the floor.

"No-one. At least, I don't think anyone does," he whispered back. "Neither Hotch nor Rossi have mentioned it to me, and Morgan was sound asleep within minutes. His snoring was keeping me awake, which is how…" He trailed off.

I let out a small sigh of relief. If Morgan didn't know, I would be safe. For today at least. Reid and I carried on cleaning up the mess. I looked to him, pleading with my eyes for him to keep this to himself. He nodded his head slightly then stood up to make his way back to his desk.

My mind was racing. That was a close call. Thank goodness it was only Reid who heard us and no one else. I knew he would keep quiet about this, which put my mind at ease slightly. But I had to speak to JJ, who was still in her press conference. I tried to keep my mind on my work and not let my own problems interfere with the case.

I don't know how much time passed before JJ arrived back from her press conference. I looked up and our eyes met. She flashed me a small smile which faded when she saw my straight face. Her brow furrowed as she made her way over to my desk.

"What's up?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I have to talk to you about something, but not here, not now. I'll talk to you about it later, OK?"

"OK…" she replied, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"JJ, I need you over here," Hotch called from the other side of the room. JJ looked back at me as she walked over to where he was standing and I mouthed "Later" to her.

A couple of hours passed before we finished up for the day. The guys decided to head out for some dinner and asked JJ and I to join them, but I said I was kinda tired and would just head back to the hotel.

"Yeah, me too, but thanks anyway. We'll see you back there," said JJ. Reid's eyebrows raised slightly, but not enough for anyone but me to notice. They waved us a goodbye as we headed out to the car.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" JJ asked. "It's been on my mind all day."

"Uh… um… wait until we get back to the hotel, then we can talk about it properly."

"You're such a tease, Miss Prentiss," said JJ, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger with a coy smile. It took everything in my power not to pull her toward me and kiss her in the middle of the parking lot. We got into the car and headed back, JJ doing most of the talking. She was telling me something about her press conference earlier in the day, and I nodded along appropriately, but my mind was somewhere else.

_JJ was standing in front of me, dressed in nothing but her underwear. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and framed her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide and sparkling as she placed her hands on her hips and slowly turned, allowing me to take in her beauty from every angle._

"_Like what you see?" she asked, almost whispering._

"_Yes," I replied in the same hushed tone. "I like it very much."_

_JJ made her way across the room slowly. When she reached me she pushed me backwards on the bed before straddling me, her long hair tickling my face slightly. She leaned down and began softly kissing my neck, her hands roaming all over my body. My breathing was shallow and rapid. She stopped kissing me to whisper in my ear, her breath making my whole body tingle._

"_I want you to fuck me, Emily. I want you to fuck me hard."_

_I flipped her over so she was lying on her back and kissed her, a long, deep kiss while my hands explored her body. She writhed with pleasure underneath me, arching her back for maximum contact with my own body. Her breathing got a little faster as my right hand reached the waistband of her panties. As my hand moved further down I could feel how wet she was. How much she wanted this. She sounded almost pained as she said softly "Do it now, Emily, please… please Emily, I'm begging you… Emily…"_

"Emily!"

Fuck. Awoken from my daydream with a start.

"You've just driven right past the hotel!"

I quickly made a turn and got us back to the hotel parking lot. We parked up and made our way inside and up to our room. I flopped down on the bed and let out a huge sigh. JJ came and sat beside me, stroking the side of my face. "You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. What's up?" she asked.

I sat up on the bed and faced her, taking her hands in my own. I took a breath then said "Reid knows about us."

JJ eyes widened. "What?! How?!"

"He overheard us last night."

"So does that mean that Morgan-"

"No, no," I interrupted. "Reid said Morgan was sound asleep, and he said he would keep this to himself." JJ looked relieved. I squeezed her hand and continued. "But Jayje, we can't keep this a secret forever. It's something we'll have to deal with. Eventually people will find out, and I'd rather they heard it from us rather than finding out from gossip."

"You're right. Of course you're right, Miss Sensible," JJ said with a smile. "It's not that I don't want to tell them, I'm just worried about how they'll react."

"Well, we'll deal with that when it comes. Together." I smiled back at her.

JJ stood up, facing me. "But can we keep it a secret for just a little bit longer?" she asked, starting to unbutton her blouse.

My breath caught in my throat as I replied "Absolutely."


	18. Busted

We awoke the next morning, our naked bodies entwined. I couldn't remember much from the night before, it was all such a blur. One of the only things I remembered was trying to be as quiet as possible, which made it so much hotter. I felt like I was being naughty, doing something I shouldn't be, and I could get caught at any minute. A shiver of pleasure ran through my whole body.

JJ turned and stretched out as she awoke. I smiled to myself as I watched her. I still couldn't believe that I got to see her like this. She turned her head to shoot me a small smile before making her way to the bathroom, not saying a word.

I was determined to keep my relationship with JJ a secret for as long as possible. As much as I thought they would understand and be happy for us, I really didn't want to have to tell the rest of the team. To say it would be an awkward conversation would be an understatement.

I threw on some pyjamas while JJ was in the shower and started to get myself organised for the day ahead. I was startled by the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up to see it was Garcia calling. I groaned slightly at her calling so early in the morning, thinking it would be related to the case. I let the phone ring a few times, enjoying my Siouxsie and the Banshees ringtone, before eventually answering.

"Good morning, Penelope."

"Hello Princess!" Garcia said cheerfully. "How are things going in the Sunshine State?"

"Not bad. We seem to be making a little progress on the case."

"Glad to hear that, but not really what I was referring to. Is there any progress on our other… ahem… situation? Concerning a pretty blonde media liaison?"

I groaned again. "Garcia, it's 8 o'clock in the morning and you're calling me for gossip? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"The Queen of All Knowledge never sleeps, sweetheart. So come on, spill it. I haven't heard anything for days."

I heard JJ turn on the shower so I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me talking. "I think it's going pretty well. We had a talk and straightened a few things out. So…"

"Ah, my babies are finally gonna get together! I'm so happy for you, Emily," Garcia squeaked.

"We want to keep things private for now though, so you have to keep your lips sealed Pen. I'm warning you," I said, attempting to sound stern.

"I won't say a word, I promise." Garcia said. She sounded sincere.

"Another thing though. Reid kinda overheard us while we were… uh…" I was stuttering.

"Are you kidding? How do you know?"

"He told me while we were working together on the case. It was so awkward, Pen. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Morgan doesn't know, otherwise I would be getting smart ass comments from him left right and centre. I asked Reid to keep quiet about it too."

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Someone's at the door, I'm gonna have to go."

"OK, my love," Garcia said. "Keep me posted!"

"I will do," I promised. "Talk to you later." I hung up the phone and made my way to the door, opening it to find Morgan there.

"Morning," said Morgan. "I'm here to tell you that the local PD made a break in the case through the night. They've got the guy in custody and Louise is back with her parents after seeing a doctor. She's a little shook up, but no injuries. She's just relieved that this is all over and she's back home."

"Oh Morgan, that's great news. I'm so glad to hear that. What's our next step?" I asked.

"Back to Quantico. The rest of the guys are getting ready just now, and we'll get the jet back there this afternoon."

"Great. Thanks for letting me know. JJ's in the shower, I'll let her know when she gets out."

"No problem. See you guys later," he said as he headed back to his room.

JJ was just coming out of the shower, so I passed on the good news. She looked relieved and we both started getting ready to meet the guys for the plane home.

When we were ready we made our way down to the foyer of the hotel where Morgan and Reid were already there reading newspapers. About 5 minutes later Hotch and Rossi arrived and we all set off for the jet. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the guys all started to doze off not long after we took off. I was sitting directly opposite JJ, who was reading a book. I heard soft snoring all around me from the guys, except for Morgan, whose snoring was so loud it would wake the dead. This convinced me that they were all sound asleep. I looked over at JJ, trying to catch her eye, but she was engrossed in her book. I sat fidgeting for a few minutes before lightly coughing in an attempt to catch her attention. It worked. She lowered her book slightly to look at me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I whispered.

"Thanks for the newsflash," she whispered back, bringing her book back up to eye level.

"No, what I meant was, would you like to come with me?"

JJ put her book down on the table. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Miss Prentiss?"

"I think I am," I said, standing up to make my way to the bathroom. "Come on, they're all asleep. We'll be back here before they wake up. They'll never know."

JJ smiled coyly and stood up. Taking her hand, I led her to the bathroom, locking the door behind me when we were both inside. I could've set a record with how quickly I took her blouse and bra off and unbuttoned her pants. I kissed her hungrily, breaking only out of a need for air. I pinned her against the door with my body, my right hand caressing her curves before reaching the hot wet spot between her thighs while my left hand covered her mouth to stifle the moans of pleasure which escaped from it. I was lost in the moment, forgetting where I was. The only thing on my mind was JJ, and I could feel that I was getting more and more aroused as her body writhed against mine. I felt her tighten around my fingers and knew that she was on the verge of her orgasm.

Then the handle of the door started to move. "Is someone in there?" I heard Morgan's voice ask.

JJ and I both froze.


	19. Confession

My heart was in my mouth. I could feel JJ's heart racing as I held her body against my own.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered fearfully.

"Stay calm," I whispered back. "I'll handle this."

I knocked the door to attract Morgan's attention. "Morgan, it's Prentiss. JJ's not feeling very well so I'm helping her out. We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Oh, sorry about that Jayje. Hope you feel better." I heard his footsteps trail back down the cabin.

"OK, that was _far _too close for comfort, Emily. We can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying like this." JJ looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't worry," I replied, "You won't have to. When we get back, we're gonna tell them. Get it all out in the open. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she answered, but from the look in her eyes I could tell that she wasn't totally sold on the idea.

"It's for the best," I said. "They're gonna find out eventually, and it's better just to be straight with them."

"I guess you're right," JJ said, letting out a sigh. "I mean, they're gonna find out eventually, right? I mean, they're profilers, for goodness sake. We couldn't have expected to keep it a secret forever."

"I know, and we won't. The sooner we get it out in the open, the sooner we can just be ourselves around them. No more sneaking around, no more secrets."

"You're right," JJ agreed. "Although… all the secrets… and the sneaking around… it's pretty hot." She raised an eyebrow. I raised one back as a warning. She bowed her head and started fiddling with the lock on the door. As we made our way back to the cabin, Morgan raised his head. I gave him a nod and ushered JJ back to her seat. I was relieved to see the rest of the team were still sound asleep. JJ and I made ourselves comfortable and pretended we were asleep too.

By the time we were due to land, I realised I had been sleeping. I stretched out and gave JJ a tap to gently awaken her. The rest of the team were beginning to stir too. I called out round the cabin.

"Hey, does anyone fancy going for a beer tonight?"

They responded in sleepy nods and mumbled agreements. We arranged to meet in a local bar later in the evening. That would give JJ and I a few hours to get prepared for telling them and, more importantly, prepare ourselves for how they might react.

I walked into the bar later that evening to find the rest of the team already there, and when they saw me they waved me over, pointing to a beer which they had ordered for me. I had taken a little more time to get myself ready that evening, using the time to collect my thoughts and mentally prepare myself for the evening ahead. JJ shot me a smile as I made my way to the table.

"Evening, Princess," Morgan greeted me, saluting.

I sat down and took a long drink of my beer, feeling the cold liquid hit the pit of my stomach. I wondered why I was so nervous. These people were practically my family. I had no reason to feel afraid. I quickly settled down and joined in with the conversation.

A while later, the boys were playing pool while JJ was beating some locals at darts.

"So, my love, how are things going?" Garcia asked with a nod in JJ's direction.

"Um… good, I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "We've decided that we want to be a couple, and we're planning on telling the rest of the team. Tonight."

Garcia clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! For both of you! This is so exciting!"

"Keep your voice down, Pen!" I urged. "I'm a little nervous, and you're not helping!"

Garcia made a zipping motion across her mouth. "My lips are sealed. Although, if I'm being honest, I'm not entirely convinced they don't already know."

"Why? Who said something? Who have you told?"

"No-one, I swear. But you know as well as I do, our team is the best. No matter how hard you've tried to keep it a secret, I'm sure they'll have noticed something's not right."

Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. As I looked up, I saw the boys coming back to the table and JJ shaking hands with some young guys she'd obviously just beaten at darts. I caught her eye as she made her way back to the table, raising my eyebrows slightly to let her know what I was planning to do. She gave me a slight nod to show that she was on board. As JJ took her seat, I took a deep breath.

"Should I get some more drinks in?" asked Morgan.

"In a minute," I said. I was wringing my hands at this point. "I have something I'd like to say first."

Everyone seemed to sit up and take notice, which made me even more nervous than I already was.

I took another deep breath. "Actually," I said, exhaling my breath slowly, "we have something we'd like to say." I took JJ's hand and linked her fingers with my own. I looked at her before continuing. "JJ and I have decided to be a couple, and we feel it's only right that we should tell you."

The boys looked at each other while Garcia sipped her drink noisily through a straw. As I looked round at them, only Reid looked mildly surprised by this news. Surprised and slightly disappointed, but then I knew that he'd always had a slight crush on JJ. JJ's grip was tight on my hand.

A few moments passed before Morgan let out a laugh. "Prentiss, did you think this was a big secret? You _are _aware you work with the best profilers in the USA, right? I'd suspected this for a while."

Both Rossi and Hotch silently nodded their agreement to Morgan's statement, while a look of disappointment and confusion continued to linger on Reid's face.

"Well, I – we- thought we should let you guys know."

"Just as long as there's no funny business on the job, it's all fine by me," said Hotch, raising his bottle of beer.

As we made a toast, I felt JJ's grip relax. Things could only get better from here.

…

Right?


End file.
